The HP Files
by MyLittleEmo
Summary: This story is based after the 7'th book in which a group unravels mystery left behind by the Wizarding World.1'st upload , wasn't revised.


The HP Files

These files are a series of Bazaar events in here, our wizarding world. Simply extraordinary cases everywhere, reported to the MoM, but not solved. After the fall of Voldemort, the Wizarding World looked over their histories, mistakes. My brother, Jonathan, and I, were among such Wizards, and secretly took interest to these " X Files ". We do not exploit these Files for personal gain, but to show the Wizarding Community even we, the " top of the food chain ", know not everything about our own crafts.

During our educational exploration of these mysteries we will uncover much of what even the ministry does not take to mind. Possible future articles "might" include – Possible Goblin Uprisings! – Illegal Dragon Trafficking! – Famous Wizards (Or Dark Wizards?) and much more. Please standby for our first case.

CASE FILE ONE – MUGGLE EVOLUTION?

One of our earliest finds was a shunned file from the days when Voldemort secretly reigned and controlled the ministry. A case, which a lone caster, with powerful magic's at his disposal, was found in the middle of a muggle town.

It was reported that unnaturally large amounts of magic were being dispersed In the middle of a muggle town. As the caster had no trace, they assumed it was an adult – it even came to mind it was a death eater, gone rogue. Not wishing to have his overseers have to deal with his mischief, he hired a team of four " finders " to capture and kill the man, after extracting his memory. Nothing was reported back for a whole month before one of the finders suddenly apperated into the corrupted ministry officials office. Bloody, robes town, missing an ear, the man stood with a blank yet horrified look on his face, before collapsing and muttering what sounded like " muggle ". It was soon later gathered that the spell cast upon the man was a sort of offensive memory spell (if you could cause other ones harmless.). It slowly ate his memory, returning it to the owner of the spell. A horrible and scary death. Infuriated, the official sought out a high-ranking Death Eater Overlord and told him of the story. Not wishing to tell the Dark Lord or any others, he took matters into his own hands, and hired a Two Man mercenary team to gather information on the caster, and kill him. Not believing it was indeed a muggle; he did not mention such things to the team. The team returned even later with a lapse of three months and although not hurt badly, was light headed and clearly affected by a similar spell from before. Once their memories were quickly extracted, he poured them into a pensive and dove in, seeking answers. The team had spent most of the months and weeks researching. The papers looked similarly too-

_Name: Douglas Thompson_

_Race: Human – Muggle_

_Ext a L ne_

Unfortunately, we ourselves were unable to extract further imaging on said subject, later some was explained. The two-man team went on a week search for the witch or wizard and eventually cornered a muggle boy, a muggle, but they were certain it was him. Ready to capture him in the middle of a park, alone, during a heat storm, they foolishly approached wands out, intentions clearly shown to the muggle boy. The boy's, Douglas Thompson's, expression showed fright, which quickly calmed to a grim understanding. The muggle outstretched his hand at the death eater's hirelings and with a flash of smoke and white light; the two mercenaries were on the ground. The boy bent and reached for the shivering and twitching death eaters wands, the others shown dangling on his belt. One of the death eaters quickly clutched both his wand and the other team member and disapperated to their benefactors office. We have yet to understand how the boy unlocked his own magic's, but it has made us here at Truth Seeking Inc. take a whole new perspective on how our magic works. Our theory is that everyone, including muggles, have a great power stored within them, and even wizards, who depend on the magic in their veins, haven't unlocked. We continue to search for the boy ourselves, with great caution.

_To comment or submit new content, look for our hidden add. On the bottom left of the next Daily Prophet issue. _

_The necessary use of the Cruciatus curse was used in getting information for this article._

_TRUTH SEEKERS INC. 559-896. If visiting by flew powder, the word is currently " Douglas ", please read bottoms of our articles for changes in the networking word._


End file.
